Ron's Sorrow
by Ecrivain Sage
Summary: It's after Ron and Harry graduate from Hogwarts, but something goes horribly wrong...watch as Ron relives this night.
1. Reminiscing

Introduction Reminiscing  
  
It was a cold and rainy night as a tall figure headed up the hill into the cemetery. He was wearing a long black cloak that dragged on the ground and carried with him a small box. The figure walked until he reached a row of four graves, and then removed his hood. His red hair was sopping wet, and he fell to his knees. The figure was Ron Weasley. Tears slid down his cheeks as he looked at the head stones in front of him.  
  
"How long had it been?" he asked himself. 


	2. Loss of the Loved One

Chapter One Loss of the Loved One  
  
Ron tried to remember the past year, but only that night, exactly one year ago stood out.  
  
It had been a night exactly like this one, one year ago that Ron, Harry, Sirius, and all of the Weasley's excluding Percy, Bill and Charlie, had been celebrating Ron and Harry's graduation from Hogwarts. They sat around the table in the kitchen laughing and joking about the good times. Ron and Harry soon grew bored of listening to Arthur and Sirius talk about the ministry and went outside.  
  
It was a cool evening, but it felt good on Ron's face to be outside. They grew silent and watched the stars.  
  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked Ron.  
  
Harry nodded silently. Suddenly, Ron heard twigs snapping in an area behind the burrow. He jumped up and pulled out his wand. He looked around nervously, and Harry looked up at him.  
  
"Ron, are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Footsteps." said Ron, "Loads of them, coming towards us."  
  
They both shuddered, and the area around them grew very cold. Ron felt all the happiness drain from him and he gulped. He knew what was coming. Harry knew as well, and had frozen beside him and stood rigid. The few candles around them went out.  
  
"Harry, dementors!" yelled Ron.  
  
But it was too late. Harry had fallen to the ground, twitching. Ron quickly ran inside.  
  
"Dad, there are dementors coming!" he yelled, "Loads of them."  
  
Sirius and Arthur bolted outside. Ron followed after them and they watched as small dots of light slowly approached the house.  
  
"Molly, Fred, George!" yelled Arthur, "Come quickly!"  
  
The others rushed outside, but Molly kept Ginny inside and told her to watch over Harry. Arthur set Harry next to the fireplace, and Ginny sat near him.  
  
"Give him this when he comes around," said Molly, handing Ginny a chocolate frog, "And get a warm cloth."  
  
Ginny went off to fetch the warm cloth, and Ron took this opportunity to talk to his father.  
  
"Let me help," Ron said.  
  
Arthur shook his head.  
  
"Stay inside and keep Ginny safe," said Arthur, closing the door.  
  
Ron ran to the window where he could see everything happening. Ginny came back with the cloth and set it on Harry's face. His eyes flung open and he panicked at first.  
  
"It's okay Harry," said Ginny, "Just sit here and eat this."  
  
Harry took the chocolate frog while Ron watched as the Dementors grew closer, but to his surprise, there weren't just dementors.  
  
"There's Death Eater too!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Arthur stood with Sirius at his side, wands ready, preparing for any attack. Fred, George, and Molly stood behind them, watching the other side, to make sure the attackers weren't closing in on them.  
  
The Death Eaters destroyed a large hedge at the back of the lawn and marched up to the house. In the lead was Lucius Malfoy, his white hair glowing brightly in the dark night, and right next to him, was Draco, following just behind his Father, a look of readiness on his pale face.  
  
"You scum!" yelled Arthur, seeing Lucius's face, "I knew all along you were in the leagues of You-Know-Who!"  
  
Lucius smiled and Draco cackled, delighted by their frightened looks.  
  
"Let me kill them, Father," Draco begged. "All the Muggle lovers."  
  
"Patience Draco," Lucius growled, "Your time will come soon enough."  
  
Draco gripped his wand as he stepped back and the Death Eaters behind the Malfoys shifted slightly. A tall man was moving through them and the figure touched Lucius's shoulder.  
  
"That's enough," hissed the man.  
  
"Yes, m'lord," said Lucius bowing, and Draco mimicked him.  
  
The tall thin man walked forward and looked down at the Weasleys. The man was Lord Voldemort. Sirius snarled angrily at Voldemort as he eyes Arthur and Molly. Finally his eyes rested on Sirius.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Black, how good to see you," he said. "I do hope the Dementors treated you well in Azkaban."  
  
Fire lit in Sirius's eyes.  
  
"You'll pay for all the lives you've taken!" yelled Sirius. "All the Muggles you've killed!"  
  
Sirius raised his wand but Arthur stopped him.  
  
"Sirius no!" yelled Arthur, "Don't sink to their level!"  
  
Voldemort moved closer to Arthur, who stood tall and strong. Soon Voldemort was less than a foot away.  
  
"Arthur Weasley, the Muggle lover," said Voldemort.  
  
"You have no reason to be here! My family did nothing to you!" exclaimed Arthur.  
  
Voldemort laughed a harsh, high-pitched laugh and stopped quickly.  
  
"You and your kind have done more than you will ever know!" Voldemort yelled, pulling his wand from his robes.  
  
Arthur turned to Molly and the boys.  
  
"You three, inside!" he commanded.  
  
Fred and George ran but Molly stayed.  
  
"Molly, you need to make sure the kids are going to be all right!" said Arthur. "GO!"  
  
Molly ran inside the house and closed the door. Arthur turned and faced Voldemort, with Sirius right behind him. The Death Eaters shifted behind Voldemort, in order to see the action more clearly.  
  
"Say good-bye," said Voldemort, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Without thinking, Sirius shoved Arthur out of the way and they both rolled off to the side, into a shallow ditch. Sirius felt the spell go over his back and ruffle his hair. He looked at Arthur, who was still alive.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron was now at another window; he didn't want to miss anything. He wanted to be outside, he wanted to help, but Mum was bothering his about quills and Errol or something, he wasn't really paying attention. He gripped his wand tightly, as his Mother scribbled down words on a piece of parchment.  
  
"I have to do something," he begged, "Please, Mum, let me help!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" she scolded. "For the fifth time, NO! It's too dangerous!"  
  
Harry sat silently in the corner, trying to act like nothing was happening, but Ron knew he could hear the explosions, the yells from Sirius, and the laugh of Voldemort. Harry buried his face in his hands.  
  
"It's all my fault," he whispered, "Voldemort's only here because of me."  
  
Fred shook his head and George knelt next to Harry.  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry," said George.  
  
Ron turned back the window just to see Voldemort pointing his wand at Sirius.  
  
"You get in the way too much, Black!" he yelled, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Sirius flew past Arthur and landed with a thud. He cried out with pain, his wand several feet away. Sirius rolled in pain as Voldemort turned his wand on Arthur. Arthur stood there, Voldemort's wand in his face.  
  
"Good-bye," said Voldemort, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green light filled the inside of the house. Ron screamed and Molly rushed to him.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
She looked out the window just in time to see Arthur fall over, a look of fear on his face. Sirius looked at Arthur and glared up at Voldemort. Fred held Ginny in his arms, as Ron shook with anger. He had never felt like this before. His head was swimming in the wave of emotions that had just hit. At first he felt nothing as though he had gone numb. Then he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. But suddenly the tears disappeared and he was overcome by a feeling of hate so strong he felt that he could've taken on Voldemort by himself.  
  
Voldemort had killed their Father. 


	3. Running Away

Chapter Two  
  
Running Away  
  
Voldemort turned his wand on Sirius now, but Sirius also had his wand back. Sirius moved back on the ground, trying to stay away from Voldemort. Suddenly Ron was jerked away from the window. He was tossed a cloak and his Mother shoved him over to the fireplace.  
  
"We need to get out of here!" she said, "Go to Platform 9 ¾, Fred and George already left."  
  
Ginny took a pinch of powder and threw it down.  
  
"Platform 9 ¾!" she yelled and disappeared.  
  
They could hear the Dementors coming closer and the voices of the Death Eaters growing louder.  
  
"Mum, what about Sirius?" asked Ron.  
  
"He'll be fine," said Harry, before Mrs. Weasley had a chance to reply.  
  
"You need to leave!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "Quickly!"  
  
The back door fell with a bang; the dementors and Death Eaters were inside the house.  
  
"Mum, you leave right now," said Ron, "We'll be fine!"  
  
Molly nodded and kissed Ron's cheek.  
  
"I'll see you at Hogwarts," she said as she ran out the door.  
  
Ron reached out for the bag of floo powder, but it was empty.  
  
"Oh damn it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked Harry.  
  
"There isn't any floo powder," explained Ron.  
  
"You're joking!" Harry gasped.  
  
Ron shook his head. Voldemort's footsteps echoed through the house and Harry grabbed Ron's arm. They ran to Ron's room and Harry grabbed their brooms.  
  
"We'll have to fly," explained Harry, "It's the only chance."  
  
The exited through the window and took off. Ron looked at Harry and yelled to him.  
  
"Harry, it's a long way to London" he said, "We might not make it."  
  
"We need to try," said Harry flatly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud explosion behind them. Ron was almost knocked from his broom but when he turned around he expected to see the burrow, but it was gone. The only thing left was smoldering ashes and a large dark mark, which floated in the sky. Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"We need to keep going," said Harry. "They'll catch us if we don't."  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
About three hours later they reached London and it had begun to rain. Ron's broomstick was starting to die too. It bucked as Harry stayed next to him.  
  
"Climb on my broom!" yelled Harry.  
  
Before Ron could even react, his broom plummeted down into an alley below. He fell into a trash bin and heard a loud snap. His leg stung with pain as he weakly pulled himself out. He grabbed his broom, and it was snapped in two as well. Ron sat down on the hard cement floor of the alley and pulled his good leg up to his chest and he set his head on it. His eyes were full of tears and the picture of his Father lying there dead came back to him. He tightly held his wand and growled.  
  
"You all right?" asked a voice.  
  
Harry set his hand on Ron's shoulder and Ron grinned slightly. Harry looked at Ron's leg and saw it was bleeding.  
  
"You'll need to get that fixed," he said, helping Ron. "C'mon, we need to get to Kings Cross Station."  
  
It was several minutes until Ron spoke again. He was limping badly and it caused him to stumble every few steps.  
  
"Harry," asked Ron. "If the Hogwarts Express is only at the station at the start and end of term, why would it be there now?"  
  
Harry slowed slightly. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
"It'll be there," he assured Ron.  
  
Ron couldn't remember how long they walked for but by the time they arrived at the station and found the barrier between platforms nine and ten the sun was rising. Ron touched it and went right through, with Harry right behind him. Inside the platform it was empty, except for Fred, Ginny and George, who were sitting against the wall. Ginny was asleep in Fred's arms.  
  
"Ron, Harry, you're all right!" exclaimed George, running over.  
  
He saw Ron's leg, and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Let me fix it," he said, "Repairo. "  
  
Ron felt most of the pain leave, though he still limped.  
  
"You'll have to be careful, though," explained Fred.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Ron and Harry and almost cried with joy. She jumped up and hugged Ron tightly.  
  
"I was so worried," she said.  
  
Ron smiled and looked over and Fred and George.  
  
"Where's the train?" he asked.  
  
"Mum sent a letter to Dumbledore right before we left," explained Fred, "Speaking of which, where is Mum?"  
  
Ron shrugged and looked at the others. He wasn't sure what to think. The last he had seen her was at the Burrow.  
  
"We've got to find her," ordered Ron.  
  
George shook his head.  
  
"No, Ron," George said firmly, "We need to stay here."  
  
"You're just going to let Mum die out there?" questioned Ron, sounding enraged.  
  
"You don't know if she's dead!" yelled Fred. "George is right. We're staying right here."  
  
Ron grumbled but stayed put. They were probably right. 


	4. A Safe Haven

Chapter Three  
  
A Safe Haven  
  
An engine could be heard howling in the distance as the sun peeked in the window. A few moments later the Hogwarts Express pulled in and they walked towards the front. Dumbledore walked off the train and greeted them.  
  
"Good morning, Weasleys, and Harry," he said, "It's good to see you safe. "  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," said Fred.  
  
"I am very sorry about your Father," he said. "It is most unfortunate. He was a good man, and a great wizard."  
  
The Weasleys nodded and they climbed onto the train. They found a car right in the front and they sat with Dumbledore, who was explaining the situation to them.  
  
"Hogwarts is the safest place for you right now," said Dumbledore. "All of you are in danger."  
  
They all nodded and went on to different subjects. Soon they were asleep, all of them except Ron. He was staring out the window, watching the scenery.  
  
"Something bothering you Ron?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
Ron looked down at his hands and then at Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor," he said. "Do you think our Mum's alright?"  
  
Dumbledore froze and a worried expression crossed his face. Ron didn't feel reassured.  
  
"I do not know, Ron," said Dumbledore. "I can only say that a woman such as your Mother has a very strong will, and she will not give in easily."  
  
Ron nodded and watched the scenery again.  
  
"I'm worried about her," he said. "I don't think she's safe."  
  
"If you need anything, anything at all," said Dumbledore. "To talk or just have pointless conversations, I'm here for you."  
  
Ron nodded and grinned slightly at Dumbledore.  
  
"Thanks," he said, "But I think I need to be alone right now."  
  
Dumbledore nodded as Ron left the compartment and found one near the back of the train. He pulled his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes. The blinding green light flashed through his mind and his Father falling over dead, raced through too. Tears slid down his cheeks as sobbed silently. He sat there alone, crying until the train stopped. He heard the door slid open and saw Harry standing there.  
  
"We're here," he said.  
  
Ron stood and they left the train and went into the castle. As they walked up the front steps Ron looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Where will we be staying?" he asked.  
  
"In the Gryffindor Tower," said Dumbledore. "It is like home to you all so you should be comfortable there."  
  
"Are any teachers here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"A few are, Ginny," he said. "Just a few,"  
  
Ron and Harry went up to the tower and claimed their beds. Ron sat there and Harry looked at him.  
  
"It's a painful feeling," Harry thought out loud. "Knowing you'll never see him again."  
  
Ron nodded; the tears were threatening to come back.  
  
"I don't think my Mum's alive," he said. "I just have this feeling."  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
"We're safe here," said Harry. "We're safe with Dumbledore."  
  
Soon Harry and Ron went into the Great Hall, where they were discussing what they were going to do about all this. As they entered they saw a fire was burning in the fireplace, and several teachers, including Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall, and a tall man with messy black hair who was very thin.  
  
"Sirius." whispered Harry.  
  
He ran towards Sirius who turned and hugged Harry.  
  
"You're alright!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Sirius nodded, and smiled, but the expression didn't reach his eyes. They still held that mournful look Azkaban had given them. Sirius turned and smiled at Ron.  
  
"You all right there, Ron?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I suppose," he said. "You?"  
  
"Okay," Sirius replied. "Listen, I'm sorry about your Dad. He was a great man."  
  
Ron sighed and nodded.  
  
"If I could've stopped it I would've," said Sirius. "I just wasn't quick enough."  
  
Sirius hugged Ron and then walked over to Dumbledore. Ron stood perfectly still. He didn't want to be here, not when they were all talking about his Dad. He heard footsteps and saw someone tall stop in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about Arthur, Mr. Weasley," said a voice.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Professor Severus Snape standing before him. Ron's eyes widened for a second and then and relaxed. Snape's face had genuine concern on it and he looked truly sorry.  
  
"Thank you," said Ron.  
  
"If there is anything I can do," Snape said. "Please don't hesitate to ask."  
  
Ron nodded as Snape walked away and Harry walked over to him.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
"Nothing," lied Ron. "Nothing at all."  
  
They headed over to the table and Ron sat next to Ginny, who was lying with her head on the table. Ron had never seen her this depressed. All the teachers seemed ready but still they waited. Ron looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" said Ron. "But who are we waiting for?"  
  
Just then the doors to the Great Hall flew open and in walked a tall, brown haired man with a handsome young face. His hair was flecked with gray and his eyes looked very serious.  
  
"Ah, Remus," said Dumbledore. "So glad you could make it."  
  
"Sorry about being late," said Lupin.  
  
Remus Lupin smiled and shook Dumbledore's hand. Sirius stood up and shook Lupin's hand as well.  
  
"Good to see you," said Sirius.  
  
"Like wise," said Lupin. "Old friend."  
  
Sirius sat down and Lupin walked back up to Dumbledore. There was a loud clunking noise that echoed through the halls. Dumbledore smiled slightly as the door opened.  
  
In limped Alastor Moody, his hair in his face, hand on his cane, which was supporting most of his weight.  
  
"Albus, old friend," he said, "Very sorry about our lateness. Had troubles finding Lupin over there."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and shook Moody's hand.  
  
"It's quite all right," said Dumbledore. "Please take a seat."  
  
Moody sat down and Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"As you all know there have been many attacks on Muggle families with children at Hogwarts, and even people who befriend the Muggles, such as the Weasleys," said Dumbledore. "Given these conditions, Hogwarts is currently the only safe place for you at this time. You are in great danger," Dumbledore paused and his voice lowered. "We all are," he said. "We also have received word on your Mother."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up and Ginny sat up straight.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you that we received this letter this morning," Dumbledore said. "The Death Eaters have your Mother. She is still alive, but for how long I am not sure."  
  
"We need to tell someone," said McGonagall. "We should inform the Ministry."  
  
"Tell Fudge?" asked Fred. "Are you mad? Fudge would fancy us all mad and send us off like that. He won't believe You-Know-Who is back until he's banging down his front door."  
  
Ron agreed.  
  
"Fudge doesn't even believe Dumbledore," said Ron. "He won't help us."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Sad as it is, the Weasleys are right," said Dumbledore. "Fudge does not believe any of us. Right now, we are on our own,"  
  
As they talked about the Death Eaters, Ron gave a vivid description of all he had seen up until the part that he had left. Then he turned to Sirius and asked, "How did you get out alive?"  
  
Sirius looked at Ron and then Dumbledore. All eyes were on him.  
  
"Voldemort saw Errol fly from the house and he got distracted," said Sirius. "Luck was on my side and I was able to disapparate in time."  
  
That night Ron couldn't sleep. He wandered down the stairs of the tower and into the common room. As he sank down into a squishy armchair, he looked around the common room. He couldn't remember how many nights he and Harry had spent up around the fire talking about Quidditch, the trouble they had caused, or what the rules they were breaking. Over in the corner was where they would play exploding snap and over at the tables is where they would try to copy Hermione's homework. All of his memories came back; stealing the car and flying it to school, fighting off Voldemort, sneaking out in the invisibility cloak and going to Hagrid, finding the shrieking shack and all their other countless adventures. 


	5. No Longer Safe

Chapter Four  
  
No Longer Safe  
  
Ron didn't remember when, but at some point he dozed off. When he woke, the sun was peeking through the window, but the castle sounded oddly silent. He went up to the dorms, but no one was in their beds. Suddenly he heard explosions and yells coming from the Great Hall.  
  
Ron bolted down the stairs and to the Great Hall, where he saw hundreds of Death Eaters facing down the others. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Sirius, and Snape stood there, ready to fight. Suddenly Dumbledore rushed in a back door, breathing heavily.  
  
"Fred, George," he panted. "They have your Mother."  
  
Ron's eyes went wide.  
  
"What?!" he yelled.  
  
Ron tried to take off in the other direction to save his Mother, but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Ronald Weasley you stay right here," said Dumbledore. "We need you."  
  
Dumbledore's voice had never sounded so threatening and serious. Dumbledore turned and saw two tall, blond haired Death Eaters approach them, the taller one grinning widely. It was Lucius Malfoy and Draco, once again leading the pack.  
  
"It seems that your time at this school has come to an end, Albus," said Lucius.  
  
"What have you done with Molly Weasley?" demanded Dumbledore; there was an angry tone to his voice that made Ron slightly afraid.  
  
"She's right here," said Draco, pulling forward Mrs. Weasley. They had caught up with her back at The Burrow when she tried to escape.  
  
She seemed very calm given the conditions, but Ron knew it was all a front. She was terrified; he could see it in her eyes. Lucius dragged someone else forwards, a shorter girl, and younger, with bushy brown hair and a face full of fear.  
  
"Hermione!" yelled Ron, "Let her go, Malfoy!"  
  
Draco grinned and pointed his wand at Hermione.  
  
"How would you like it if I kill this mudblood right in front of you?" snarled Draco. "You'd like it, wouldn't you, Weasley?"  
  
"Lucius, let them go!" growled Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius and Snape were both behind Dumbledore, ready to fire at any moment. Their wands were drawn and Lucius reached for his.  
  
"So this is how it's going to be?" questioned Lucius. "Very well."  
  
"Sit down, Lucius," hissed a voice.  
  
Lucius suddenly stopped as a tall figure moved through the crowd behind him. Lucius recoiled as a hand touched his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma' lord," said Lucius.  
  
The tall man walked past Lucius and stood in the light. It was Lord Voldemort, once again in the lead of his army of Death Eaters. He pulled out his wand and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Albus Dumbledore," he said. "It's been too long."  
  
"Free them," commanded Dumbledore. "They don't have anything to do with this!"  
  
Voldemort smiled.  
  
"How about we make a deal, Albus," said Voldemort. "A very simple deal."  
  
Dumbledore stood still, his wand ready.  
  
"I'm listening," he said.  
  
"You can have the girl and the woman," said Voldemort. "If you stay here and duel me, one on one."  
  
Ron looked at Harry, who looked stunned. Dumbledore slowly nodded and the Death Eaters released Hermione. She dashed to Ron, who hugged her. Fred watched them release Molly, but Lucius didn't want her to get away that easily. He grabbed her and put his wand to her head.  
  
"Let her go, you bastard!" yelled Fred, pulling out his wand.  
  
"NO!" screamed Ron.  
  
"All of you, get out of here!" Molly insisted. "I'll be alright!"  
  
They stayed still.  
  
"We're not leaving!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"Severus, Sirius, leave now!" commanded Dumbledore. "You need to protect them."  
  
"But Albus." started Snape.  
  
"Severus leave now!" repeated Dumbledore.  
  
Snape and Sirius pushed them from the room, but stayed right outside the door. Ginny was sobbing in Harry's arms, but Ron stood frozen by the door, watching everything.  
  
Dumbledore was facing Voldemort, one on one, just as he had said. They started the duel and everything blurred. Blinding flashes flew across the room and they each fought hard but Voldemort was quicker and knocked Dumbledore to the ground. Ron watched, scared stiff, as Voldemort approached Dumbledore, his wand ready.  
  
"So much for the Great Albus Dumbledore," said Voldemort. "All in all you were a bit of a let down."  
  
"Let Molly go," said Dumbledore.  
  
Voldemort smiled and the Death Eater released her. She dashed towards the door, but it was too far away. Voldemort pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" bellowed Voldemort.  
  
The blinding green light lit the Great Hall and the entrance hall outside. The wind howled and Ron watched in terror as his Mum fell to the ground, dead. Dumbledore raised his wand, but Voldemort was too quick for Dumbledore.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort bellowed.  
  
Dumbledore flew to the ground again, and his wand snapped in two. Voldemort stood over him.  
  
"Good-bye, old man," hissed Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green light shined again and the wind howled even louder. Ron watched as Dumbledore fought against the spell, he used every ounce of strength, but it was no good. The wind died and Ron felt the tears falling down his cheeks. Dumbledore collapsed to the ground. He was dead.  
  
"NO!" cried Ron, tears flooding his face.  
  
Snape grabbed Ron's arm.  
  
"Come on," he said. 


	6. Escape

Chapter Five  
  
Escape  
  
Ron, Hermione, Severus, Harry, and Sirius ran as fast as they could, Snape in the lead. He apparently knew where they were going.  
  
"Into the dungeons," instructed Snape. "Quickly."  
  
"But where are we going?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No time," said Snape. "Just go."  
  
They headed towards the largest dungeon and Sirius looked around.  
  
"What was the point of this?" asked Sirius. "It's a bloody dead end, Severus!"  
  
Snape walked over to a door and opened it. Inside, it looked like a small closet.  
  
"Everyone just follow me," said Snape.  
  
They followed him; wondering whether or not they should. Inside Snape tapped a brick with his wand.  
  
"Gillyweed," he muttered.  
  
The wall slid aside and Snape stepped inside.  
  
"C'mon," he whispered. "Keep moving."  
  
The passage was less than two feet across and around 6 foot tall. They slouched through the passage, wands lit so they could see. It seemed like hours until Snape pushed open another door and let them out onto the lawn of the castle. Most of the castle was dark, and the grounds seemed empty. Snape looked at Sirius and nodded.  
  
"Put out your lights," they said in unison.  
  
They all did and slowly made their way to the bridge that led to Hogsmeade. The half-moon shown on the ground and lit the way. They ran as fast as they could until they reached the path.  
  
"We'll be able to get help here," explained Snape.  
  
They entered the village and stopped dead in their tracks. The entire village was fire. Pillars of thick, black smoke rose through the air and several houses were already burned to the ground. Ron saw many burned bodies lying on the ground and dark marks everywhere. There didn't seem to be a living soul in Hogsmeade, except for them. The entire village was being burned to the ground, even the shrieking shack. 


	7. Final Battle

Chapter Six  
  
Final Battle  
  
Snape and Sirius stood there and heard a twig snap behind them. Snape felt a wand in his back.  
  
"Don't move," commanded the person to which the wand belonged to.  
  
Sirius spun around.  
  
"Rictusempra!" bellowed Sirius.  
  
The man blocked it and he shook his head. The fire reflected off his blond hair as he grinned.  
  
"Lucius," pleaded Snape. "Stop this non-sense. Innocent people are dying!"  
  
Lucius removed his wand from Snape, who turned around.  
  
"None of my concern," said Lucius, pointing his wand back at Snape. "Now all you hand over your wands,"  
  
"No way!" yelled Ron.  
  
The group of Death Eaters slowly grew. Among them Ron saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Karkaroff and Wormtail. Draco aimed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Who to kill first?" asked Lucius.  
  
He saw Hermione, trembling in fear. She watched the Death Eaters as they eyed her closely.  
  
"Ah, poor little Mudblood," Lucius muttered.  
  
He approached Hermione, but Ron and Harry stood in his way.  
  
"Of course, the amazing trio," said Lucius. "Step aside, you'll have your turn to die."  
  
"You'll have to kill us first!" explained Ron. "You coward!"  
  
Lucius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Let me kill them, Father," begged Draco, stepping forward.  
  
His face was anxious and ready. The light of the fires made him look mad with his eagerness.  
  
"Yes, that does seem like a good idea," agreed Lucius. "Impedimenta!"  
  
Snape, Sirius, Fred and George froze there. Snape looked at Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Come on, you three," said Snape. "You can do this!"  
  
Ron nodded and they turned to face Draco. He stood there with his wand ready.  
  
"You should've accepted my friendship that day on the train," hissed Draco. "But now you'll soon be with your Mum and Dad."  
  
"I would've never accepted your friendship, Malfoy!" Harry growled. "And I'll never die under you!"  
  
Draco pulled his wand back.  
  
"Rictusempra!" bellowed Draco.  
  
The three of them went flying in different directions. Ron saw Harry near Hermione. Draco approached them, his wand ready.  
  
"Say good-bye Potter," Draco cackled.  
  
He was about to cast his spell when Ron tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Do NOT disgrace me, Draco!" yelled Lucius.  
  
Draco growled with anger and Ron stood there, facing Draco. Draco laughed, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Weasley." he mumbled, smirking.  
  
Ron held his wand ready. A voice sounded first but it wasn't Draco.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Lucius.  
  
Ron watched as the green light flew towards him. Suddenly he felt someone shove him aside. He fell out of range of the spell and someone else took the hit. It hit someone who had been meant to take it for years. 


	8. Broken Hearts and Rage

Chapter Seven  
  
Broken Hearts and Rage  
  
"NO!" yelled Sirius and Hermione.  
  
The figure landed with a thud. His body was a dark pile on the ground and Ron looked over where Harry and Hermione had been, but only Hermione was there. He looked over at the body and saw a wand, Harry's wand, lying near the body.  
  
"Harry." whispered Ron. "No, no, Harry."  
  
Ron grabbed his wand and pointed at the others.  
  
"Priori Incantatem!" yelled Ron.  
  
The bonds holding the others in their spot were broken and Ron held his wand ready.  
  
"You're going to pay for the people you killed!" he screamed, his mind swirling.  
  
He didn't know what to think or what spell to do, but something just came out.  
  
"Banishment Infinito!" bellowed Ron.  
  
A large ray of light appeared at the end of Ron's wand and attacked the Death Eaters. They fell to the ground, diminished by the spell. Ron looked down at his hands in shock. He was completely numb, his ears were ringing and nothing was registering in his mind.  
  
"I can't believe it," gasped Ron. "I did that?"  
  
Hermione got to her feet slowly and looked at Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron!" she cried.  
  
She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Ron eyes met with Harry's body, a flicker of hope died in the back of his mind. He had prayed that maybe he had just been knocked out, but he was gone.  
  
He walked over to Harry's side and turned him over. His eyes were wide open and he had a look of pure determination on his face. Ron closed Harry's eyes as tears hit Harry's cheek. Harry would still be alive if he hadn't shoved Ron out of the way. He hadn't been lucky this time, either. He had gotten what was meant for him. Ron cried next to Harry's body, until Sirius knelt next to him. He stayed still, his head hung in shame, and then he lifted Harry's body from the ground. Ron looked up at him, his face stained with tears.  
  
"Come on, Ron," whispered Sirius. "Let's go back to the castle."  
  
Ron nodded and Snape lifted Harry's body. They slowly trudged back to he castle, Hermione, who was still stifling down sobs, was holding Ron's hand. 


	9. Saying Goodbye

Chapter Eight  
  
Saying Good-bye  
  
Ron fell fast asleep that night and the next day saw the collective coffins of his Mum, Dad, Harry and Dumbledore. All the others had made it, but they were all shocked by what Ron had done. Lupin and Moody had for the most part defeated all the Death Eaters and Dementors and drove them from the school.  
  
That night, Ron sat alone with Hermione at the table. They were preparing the funeral, which meant McGonagall was sending lots of owls to many of the close friends or relatives. Ron wasn't saying anything when Lupin and Sirius sat down at the table with Ron and Hermione. Lupin sat next to Ron and Sirius next to Hermione. Ron hadn't heard Sirius speak since they left Hogsmeade and he looked more sullen than usual. Lupin was trying to force odd uncomfortable conversation between them, but nothing worked. Hermione would only nod or shake her head, too distressed to talk. Lupin tried to comfort Ron, but he was beyond help.  
  
"You two were very brave yesterday," said Lupin, his voice shaking and he looked near tears as well. "Harry would've been proud and so would your parents, Ron."  
  
Ron's lower lip quivered slightly and he nodded. There was very little talking going on in the Great Hall. Even Snape seemed to be taking the deaths very hard. Ron looked at Sirius, who was staring at the plate in front of him.  
  
"Sirius," Ron asked slowly, "Are you alright?"  
  
"I promised Lily and James I would take care of Harry. I told them I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to him," Sirius muttered, his voice soft and monotone. Ron saw a single tear roll down his cheek. "I let Lily and James down. I let everyone down. I should be dead."  
  
Lupin shook his head.  
  
"You tried your best, Sirius," said Lupin. "We all did."  
  
Ron nodded and the past few days quickly flashed through his mind. Tears flooded Ron's eyes and he covered his face.  
  
"Ron, it's alright," said Sirius, a tone of warmth in his voice. "Everything will be okay."  
  
"No it won't," sobbed Ron.  
  
Lupin put his arm around Ron and he cried into his shirt. Hermione moved next to Ron, and hugged him.  
  
"It'll be okay, Ron," she explained. "Harry left quickly. He didn't feel pain."  
  
Ron nodded but found it hard to believe that things would or could get better.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The next morning Ron woke around noon. The funerals were later that day. He didn't want to go he didn't want to believe that they were all dead. He found a note lying on his desk and read it.  
  
Ron,  
  
I hope you slept well, I know I didn't. If you want to talk about anything just let me know. I'm here for you.  
  
All my Love, Hermione  
  
Ron got dressed and left the dorm. He needed to talk to Hermione.  
  
He reached the Great Hall and found everyone preparing for the funeral. Several of the other guests arrived, one looked very familiar to Ron.  
  
He was a tall red haired man, with a ponytail and a dragon fang earring. He stood talking to Sirius and Lupin. His voice rang in Ron's ears.  
  
"Ron and the others can stay with me if they need to," he said. "We'll manage somehow."  
  
The man spun around and there stood Bill, Ron's older brother who worked for Gringotts Bank. He looked a lot more stressed than usual but smiled when he saw Ron. He hugged him tightly.  
  
"Morning," said Bill. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
Ron shrugged.  
  
"No good," he said. " You?"  
  
Bill shook his head.  
  
"Not at all," he said. "You okay?"  
  
"I will be," Ron assured him. "Soon enough."  
  
Bill punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"That's my brother," he said. "Everything will be okay, I promise. You don't need to worry about where you'll stay."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at Bill.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about," he explained. "I miss them."  
  
Bill nodded.  
  
"We all do," he said.  
  
Ron nodded and they took their seats. Ron sat next to Hermione, but Bill was saving two other seats.  
  
"Are Percy and Charlie coming?" asked Ron.  
  
Bill shrugged.  
  
"Charlie was busy with the dragons and Percy is flooded with work for the Ministry," explained Bill. "They're going to try but they're swamped."  
  
Ron nodded and watched as different people came in. Many students came back to see Dumbledore, as did many other wizards that Ron had known from his Dad's work.  
  
The funeral started and McGonagall stepped to the front of the Great Hall. She looked very somber, her face paler than usual.  
  
"Thank you all for coming. We are here to remember four people who tragically died at the hands of the Dark Lord. I know that we will all miss them greatly," said McGonagall, her voice giving out slightly. "Albus Dumbledore was the greatest headmaster we have had or may ever know. He was a great wizard and an amazing friend. Arthur and Molly Weasley were always fighting hard to protect the wizarding community and Harry Potter."  
  
Her voice broke off as tears filled her eyes. A silence filled the Great Hall. Ron stood up, and started to talk.  
  
"Harry was the best friend I ever had. Hermione and I always broke rules with him, but we'd always stick together," Ron sniffed, and looked at Sirius. He nodded. "We went through everything, fighting against You-Know- Who, solving mysteries, and just goofing around. We fought to the end together. My parents.my parents were the greatest adults I ever knew. They worked so hard to protect the magical community. My Dad had a heart of gold and my mom always put up with our antics. Sometimes we'd get yelled at but she only did it because she loved us. They were a great loss."  
  
Sirius stood next to Ron.  
  
"They were great people," agreed Sirius. "We all miss them."  
  
After the funeral they buried the coffins outside the school in a nearby wizard cemetery. Hermione held tightly to Ron's arm, as they lowered Harry's coffin into the ground. Nearby, Ron saw them lower Dumbledore and to the other side of Harry's grave they buried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He and Hermione cried softly, holding onto each other for comfort. 


	10. Broken Dreams

Chapter Nine  
  
Broken Dreams  
  
That year had been a total blur. Ron had taken up so much, living with his brother, getting a new job, and trying to get along without Harry. He had cried for weeks after the attack, and still found it hard to think of him. Ron wasn't even sure if he could handle going to the cemetery again, but he knew that today, the anniversary of the day Harry had died exactly one year ago, he had to.  
  
Ron knelt on the soft, wet ground, his hands at his sides, hanging limply. He pushed his wet hair from his face and his red eyes stared at the graves. He sniffed and touched his Father's headstone; the engraved words brought more tears to his eyes.  
  
Arthur Weasley, a loving father and a great friend.  
  
"I miss you so much," muttered Ron, looking at the other headstones, the rain falling even heavier on his body.  
  
"We all miss them," agreed a voice.  
  
Ron turned and saw Hermione standing there, dressed in black and holding an umbrella. Her face looked extremely pale, but she wore a small smile. Her hair was shorter, much shorter than normal and she looked so much older, so much more grown up that he remembered her. Ron had missed her, having gone a year without seeing her.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Ron whispered, getting to his feet.  
  
"Hi Ron," she muttered. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been alright, I guess," said Ron. "You?"  
  
"Fine," she said. "Stared teaching last year; Arithmancy and Muggle Studies."  
  
Ron smiled and looked into Hermione's eyes, they held a false sort of happiness.  
  
"So, how is old Hogwarts?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's fine, I suppose. It's just not the same without Dumbledore," she explained. "I mean, McGonagall's doing her best, but it's just not the same."  
  
Ron nodded and Hermione pushed some of her hair aside.  
  
"What have you been up to?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Took my Dad's job at the Ministry of Magic," explained Ron. "Lots of work to do, not enough time either I'm afraid."  
  
Hermione nodded and her eyes shifted to Harry's grave, then to Dumbledore's. Small tears rolled down her cheek and her face dropped.  
  
"You still miss them?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded and Ron touched her shoulder. Hermione looked up at him from under the umbrella.  
  
"I always had a feeling this would happen," Hermione confessed. "And even after a year, I still can't believe they are really gone."  
  
Ron looked at her and a tear slid down her cheek. She looked so sad and yet so beautiful. Ron put his arm around her and he sniffled just once.  
  
"I always wake up, thinking I'll see Mum and Dad in the kitchen, or Harry out playing Quidditch," muttered Ron, his voice shaking. "But I never do, I just can't face it."  
  
Hermione hugged Ron and more tears came. He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Harry's safe now," said Hermione. "He's with his family."  
  
Ron nodded and opened the small wooden box. Inside were four red roses and he set one next to each of the graves. He wiped the tears from his face and sighed.  
  
"We miss you so much," he whispered, his lip trembling. "You have no idea how much this hurts."  
  
Hermione hugged him and she kissed his cheek. He had never felt this safe, or this much comfort. He knew that deep down he loved Hermione, but she didn't feel the same way, she never had.she never would.  
  
Hermione took his hand and they walked out of the cemetery, Hermione walking quietly with him. She kept hold of his hand but it hurt more than it helped. Truth was Ron felt he was dying inside, little by little, day by day. He hated feeling like this, knowing he loved Hermione so much and she felt nothing. They had talked about it at the funerals, and Hermione told him she was very interested in Viktor Krum. They had been seeing each other on and off since her fourth year. Hermione was very much in love with Viktor, but Ron wished him dead. 


	11. Lost Love

Chapter Ten Lost Love  
  
They reached a large oak tree near the edge of the cemetery and Hermione let go of his hand. Ron felt a ring on her left hand on her ring finger. He looked at her and she bit her lower lip. She was hiding something, something Ron wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.  
  
"Who's the ring from?" he asked.  
  
"No one," lied Hermione, her voice shaking.  
  
"You always were an awful liar," said Ron. "Just tell me."  
  
She looked down, then up at Ron and down again.  
  
"Viktor proposed to me a few days after the funeral," explained Hermione. "I said yes."  
  
Ron's heart fell and he forced a sick smile. He nodded, trying to look happy. His heart burned with anger. He wanted to scream.  
  
"He makes me happy," she admitted.  
  
"I'm happy for you," lied Ron, sounding less than thrilled.  
  
He could feel himself slipping away even more.  
  
"Let me know when the wedding is," he said.  
  
Hermione nodded and hugged him. Ron weakly hugged her back. How could someone he loved so dearly, hurt him so badly?  
  
"I'll send you an owl sometime," she said. "Please, keep in touch, won't you?"  
  
Ron nodded and Hermione kissed his cheek. It almost burned on his cheek. He forced the tears back as Hermione smiled and disappeared with a small pop.  
  
Ron slowly started to head home, he didn't even think about using magic to get home.he just wanted to walk. He tried to push her from his mind, but he kept seeing her with Viktor. He wanted to kill him, he wanted Hermione. Krum didn't deserve her, she deserved someone better, someone like him. The rain poured down harder as Ron headed home. It was a long walk, but he didn't care. He thought of Harry, his Mum, Dad and Dumbledore. He knew that if they were there they would've made it better. He kept walking, his mind wandering and his robes getting wetter, and the rain coming harder.  
  
It was hours before he got back to the house, where Ginny was cooking dinner. Bill was still at work; Fred and George were still at their joke shop as well. Ginny frowned when he walked into the house, soaking wet.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked, grabbing a towel and instructing him to dry off.  
  
Ron looked at Ginny and for the first time he realized how mature she had gotten. It wasn't fair, she had to grow up fast, she never had a choice, she never wanted to grow up so fast, and she was cheated out of a childhood.  
  
"Visiting some old friends," he said, frowning slightly.  
  
Ginny smiled, not noticing him frowning. She took something out of the oven and zapped it with her wand and put it back in.  
  
"Did it help any?" asked Ginny.  
  
Ron nodded and hugged her. She smiled and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yeah," he admitted, "I learn some good and bad up there."  
  
Ron went upstairs and closed the door to his room. It had changed a lot since he joined the ministry. There was now a large desk, a large mess of papers and many quills. Ron sat down and saw Pig, his old owl, resting near the window. Ron sighed and looked at the leather book Harry had given him for graduation. He opened it and saw the front picture was the one of them at graduation. He smiled and touched it, hoping to fall right through.  
  
He didn't want Harry to be gone, he wanted them to be together, he wanted Hermione to feel how he felt and he wanted things to be simple again. He threw the book aside and leaned back. He wanted all the pain to just leave.  
  
Later than night he received an owl from Hermione. He just wanted to burn it. He opened it anyway and read the letter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm sorry for how I sprung the news about Viktor and I on you today. I feel awful and I wish I could've brought it up better. I'm so sorry.  
  
Before Harry died, he told me about you and how you felt about me. I'm flattered, really I am, but you've always just been my friend who I pal around with. I just can't see us dating or anything. I mean you're a sweetheart and I love you to death, but just as friends.  
  
Our wedding will be the 2nd week of January. You're welcome to come. You are, after all, my oldest and best friend. I do hope you decide to come.  
  
All my love, Hermione  
  
Ron crumbled up the letter and threw it into his trash bin. There was no way he going to that wedding, he wouldn't be caught dead there. He wanted to stay friends with Hermione but he didn't see it possible, he just could bear seeing her with Krum. 


	12. Moving On

Chapter Eleven Moving On  
  
That night at dinner, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron sat around the table. They were talking about their days and they had received a letter from Charlie saying he was coming home for a month or two. The family was excited but Ron couldn't get over what had happened that day. What if he was alone for the rest of his life? What if he was supposed to be with Hermione, but she was meant to be with Krum? What if he lived alone until he died.  
  
Ron shook himself mentally. That would never happen. Words echoed in his mind, words that Harry himself had said.  
  
"We are all needed by someone in life. We all eventually need someone too," he said. "Who they are and when we find them? That depends on how hard we look."  
  
Ron had always taken these words for granted but Harry always said it but now it made sense. He had always shared his feeling for Hermione since their 2nd year, but Harry had swore not to tell. But yet somehow he had known that Hermione didn't feel the same way. Somehow Harry always knew. He left the table and went to his room and pulled a piece of parchment and a quill off the desk. He began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry about today. I'm very happy you and Viktor are getting married. I'm glad to see you're happy. We all need some happiness in our lives. Thank you for talking with me in the cemetery. It made me feel a lot better. I appreciate it.  
  
I don't know if Harry ever told you but I love you. I know it sounds forward but please just listen. I've liked you ever since our 2nd year. It's just something about you. It's intoxicating. I lose myself whenever I'm around you. I feel happy.  
  
I hope you understand. I want to still be friends and I'll see you at the wedding.  
  
Cheers, Ron  
  
The End 


End file.
